


Random Dragon things

by NiuMiu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuMiu/pseuds/NiuMiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots with my friends written as dragons and some of the characters of KHR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fran, the dragon

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Fran, my friend whom I affectionately call "little animal". (she doesn't let me call her cute)

“Why are we here anyway?” Tsuna asked.

“I’ve heard of an artifact that can be very useful to you.” Reborn said.

Tsuna sighed. “I told you, I won’t fight any dragon.”

Reborn ignored him. The man seemed determined to drag Tsuna into this madness.

Tsuna considered going back and leaving that forest, but it would be a bad idea to go for himself. He was still trying to figure out how Yamamoto chose to go alone to the other side to help on the search for the artifact.

The forest was dark. It was almost completely dark and the little light that managed to pierce through the thick leaves of the tall trees only helped creating ominous shadows.

Every time Tsuna turned to one side he would see a shadow and startle, then unconsciously jumped near Reborn.  
This time, Tsuna looked back and he saw a shadow that looked like a dragon.

“Hiee!” He yelled and jumped on Reborn, hugging one of his arms.

“I thought heroes were brave.” Reborn said with a smirk.

“I-I’m not a hero!” Tsuna said quickly releasing Reborn.

“That’s not what the others think.”

Tsuna glared at him.

When he was about to give an answer a loud sound echoed on the forest. Tsuna once again jumped to Reborn and hugged his arm.

“Wha-what w-was t-that?”

Reborn narrowed his eyes and looked around.

“Hm…” Reborn was thoughtful. “We have to see what this is.”

“Eh?! N-no! What if it’s an m-monster?” Tsuna said trembling.

“Then we have to find it before it finds us.”

Reborn started dragging Tsuna to the direction of the sound. Tsuna tried to protest and resist but with no success. The man was much stronger than he was.

That’s it. This is the day that I die. Tsuna thought.

As they got closer to the sound, it became clearer. Sobs and whines, as if someone was crying.

“I-it’s a ghost!” Tsuna whispered.

“Silence.” Reborn said. He was much more serious than normal so Tsuna lost his voice immediately.

After they passed some trees, Tsuna finally saw the origin of the sound.

It was a big animal curled on the ground. It was bigger than any other animal Tsuna have ever heard about, and on the faint light, he saw the joints of the wings that were hiding its head and body.

It was a dragon. Much smaller than the one that Tsuna fought but still big enough to make him want to run.

“It’s a young dragon.” Reborn whispered. “The equivalent of a human teenager.”

That didn’t reassure Tsuna. He wanted to flee.

“It’s a dragon! We don’t have any weapons to fight it!” He whispered.

“It’s crying, see what’s wrong.” Reborn replied.

“Eh?”

“Dragons aren’t monsters. If they were, the humans wouldn’t coexist peacefully with them.”

Tsuna blinked and then looked back to the dragon who was shaking with each sob.

“Reborn I don’t think I can help that dragon…” He said looking back to Reborn.

“Tsuna…” Reborn said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tsuna was waiting for him to continue speaking, but instead Reborn grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him near the dragon.

The dragon startled and spread its wings to see what was happening. It held its nose with two paws and had wide brown eyes. Its face was almost completely wet. Its eyes widened even more after seeing Tsuna and Reborn.

“Go away. I’m a dangerous dragon and I will hurt you.” It said.

Tsuna would have been frightened, if the dragon didn’t say that on the most adorable way he had ever seen. Instead of running, he got up from the ground, cursed Reborn mentally and walked a step closer to the dragon.

“Why are you crying? Are you hurt?”

“W-who’s crying? There’s no one crying here. Go away.” The dragon said and hurriedly hid behind a tree. 

On the way to the tree, the light shone on its scales and Tsuna saw that they were black. The dragon curled once again and stood quiet.

“We still can see you.” Reborn said after a while.

The dragon poked its head from behind the tree and looked at them.

“I’m not crying; everything is okay.” It insisted.

“Then why is your face wet?”

“I-it was raining…”

Tsuna looked around and saw that the forest was completely dry.

“Do you need any help?” He asked.

“N-no, I’m okay.”

The dragon was as bad lying as he was.

“Let’s go Tsuna.” Reborn said. “This dragon doesn’t needs our help.”

Tsuna was sure that that dragon needed help. Under other circumstances, he would have run, but that dragon didn’t seem bad.

“Hey… It’s okay. We can help you.” He said raising a hand to try to calm the dragon.

“Y-you can’t…” The dragon replied and looked up.

Tsuna followed its gaze and with some difficult, he saw something hanging on high branch of one tree. It looked like a plush.

Reborn quickly understood the situation, but Tsuna seemed lost.

“Tsuna, go search for Yamamoto.” He said.

“Eh?”

“We will need his help.”

Tsuna looked at the dragon, then the plush, then to Reborn again and nodded.

When he disappeared behind the trees Reborn gave a few steps on the dragon’s direction looking at the plush.

“How did this happen?” He asked.

The dragon’s eyes became teary. “I-I don’t like this forest, it’s dark, and cold and scary. I tried to fly, but then I fell. When I got up I didn’t see my plush and… and…” The dragon started crying again. “I couldn’t fly there because I’m tired and my wings are weak. I couldn’t shake the tree because I’m weak.” The dragon curled on the ground and hid behind its wings. “And now you know I’m a failure as a dragon.”

It started sobbing again and Reborn sighed. He took off his hat and cautiously put on the ground. A few seconds after he was on his dragon form.

“You’re not.” He said stretching his wings.

The dragon looked at him impressed. Its mouth fell open from the surprise.

Reborn flew to the top of the tree and took the plush, a cat plush, carefully on his claws, then he landed again.

The dragon just stared as he put the plush on the ground near it.

“Your wings are strong. It’s rare to find a dragon that can fly at this age.” Reborn said.

The dragon looked to the plush, and then to Reborn again, with its mouth still opened.

“It’s even rarer to find a black dragon.”

The dragon widened its eyes and looked like it could be blushing, but it was hard to say with its black scales. It took the plush from the ground with shaking claws and its eyes became teary again.

“Th-Thank you!” It said.

“It’s not a problem. Don’t lose it again, it’s important.”

The dragon nodded. “I won’t! Thank you!” It said and then ran away clumsily through the trees.

Reborn carefully took his hat from the ground and put on the top of his head. A few seconds later, he returned to his human form. He was smiling.

“Ah! I couldn’t find him!”

Reborn’s face became serious again as he looked at Tsuna, who was bowing with his hands on his knees and panting.

“You didn’t even search.” He said.

“I-I did!” Tsuna protested. “I-It was just that this forest is dark and scary, and I was afraid that I would get lost…”

“You’re useless.”

“I’m not! Eh? Where is the dragon?”

Tsuna looked again to the tree and saw that the plush had also disappeared.

“A strong wind hit the tree and the plush fell. The dragon was happy and left.”

Tsuna sighed relieved. “That’s good…” He looked around at the dark forest and its ominous shadows. “Do you think that that dragon will be okay?”

Reborn stood thoughtful for a moment.

“It will. It has strong wings.”


	2. Queen of hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friend Christine, who likes to be called Queen of Hell or Evil Majesty. (she's frightening)

Mukuro and Krystal were in the middle of the forest surrounding their village. It have been some time since they could have a peaceful day, and Krystal insisted that they did a picnic in the woods.

“Kufufu. Why the woods my little bird?” Mukuro asked after they sat below a tree.

Krystal sighed. “Between Ken, Chikusa and MM we wouldn’t get any peace in the studio.”

Mukuro drew Krystal closer to him and hummed. “That’s true.”

They didn’t touch the basket with the food. They weren’t hungry yet, and just staying close to one another was pleasant.

Krystal was almost falling asleep with her head on Mukuro’s chest when a strange sound startled her. She quickly opened her eyes and rose her head to look around.

Mukuro looked at her curious.

“I heard something.” She said.

He tensed and looked around, trying to spot any kind of danger that could have approached them. After a while of not finding anything he relaxed and looked again to Krystal.

“What did you hear Krystal?”

She shrugged. “I thought I heard a flap of wings, but maybe it was just my imagination.”

He smirked. “Kufufufu… We are in the woods; there are a lot of birds around here.”

Krystal nodded and rested her head on his chest again. She knew that. She often went to the woods with Auron when the kestrel was hunting.

“Perhaps I was imagining thin-”

A flash of light suddenly blinded Krystal and she couldn’t finish her words. The next thing she knew was that there was a loud sound of wings and then Mukuro shoved her to the side.

She didn’t understand what happened when she heard a voice.

“My, my, what do we have here?”

Krystal tried to look at the direction of the voice and what she saw left her without words.

A huge dragon with silvery scales had pinned Mukuro to the ground with one claw, and was looking at him with deep blue eyes.

“How interesting, a pretty boy and a pretty girl in this dark forest. Defenseless, alone and confused.”

“A-a dragon!” Krystal finally managed to shout.

The dragon looked at her annoyed. “I think ‘Evil Majesty’ fits me better than this title you humans use.”

“Krystal, run!” Mukuro yelled.

Krystal was frozen on her place, she couldn’t move even if she tried. The fear had taken over her body.

“I think your girlfriend is too scared to listen to you.” The dragon said turning to Mukuro again.

Mukuro glared at the dragon and tried to slip away from its claw, but the dragon just put a bit more of its own weight on him and he lost his breathe.

“You also won’t go anywhere.” The dragon said and opened its jaw, approaching Mukuro’s face.

Krystal finally unfroze, the adrenaline ended up winning over the fear and she caught the hunting knife she always brought with her and threw on the dragon’s eyes.

The dragon perceived the move and tilted its head a little; the Knife bounced on its scales and fell on the ground, near Mukuro.  
Mukuro quickly caught the knife and buried on the dragon’s paw with all the strength he had. Krystal was hopeful that the pain would make the dragon release Mukuro so both of them could run.

The dragon growled and looked at both of them.

“This was great teamwork but…” It cautiously bit the knife and pulled away from its scales, then spat on the ground. “This didn’t even scratch.”

With a breath of purple fire the knife melted.

Krystal widened her eyes and trembled. This was the end. They were going to die and it was her fault. She shouldn’t have suggested that they went to the woods that day.

The dragon looked at her amused.

“Aren’t you going to run girl?”

“What are you talking about; everyone knows there’s no way to run from a dragon!”

The dragon showed its fangs on a way that made it seem as if it was smirking.

“You have enough time to run to your village while I eat your boyfriend here.”

“Krystal, go!” Mukuro shouted.

“I-I won’t abandon you!” She shouted back.

“Hm? I was hoping you to say that, I like to torture my prey before eating them. Despair gives a good taste to the flesh.”

The dragon once again opened its jaws and was ready to bite Mukuro’s head. Mukuro closed his eyes.

“Wait!” Krystal shouted again.

The dragon gave her an annoyed look.

“I heard dragons don’t attack humans.”

The dragon chuckled. “That’s right, dragons don’t attack humans.”

Krystal breathed relieved for a second.

“That’s why I told you I’m The Evil Majesty.”

The dragon once again opened its jaws.

“Wait, but that’s just a name! You’re still a dragon!”

“Names change, habits change.”

Tears started to roll from Krystal’s eyes. “Please, if you’re going to do this, then kill us both.”

The dragon rose its head and roared a laugh. “Oh, tears and despair. You just made my day. No, I won’t kill you at the same time. It’s much more fun when you get one to see the death of the other before dying.”

Krystal fell on her knees. This was her fault. They could have spent their day on the studio. Mukuro could have asked the others to go out or something for them to be alone.

“Don’t be sad. At least you two are going to meet again on the other side.”

She put her face on her hands and sobbed. “I’m sorry Mukuro.”

“Don’t be, my little bird. It’s not your fault.”

She rose her head and saw that Mukuro was smiling. A genuine smile. He wasn’t worried about dying. She couldn’t help but smile back; she had only seen Mukuro smiling like that once.

The dragon grunted and released Mukuro.

“Love. Love and… acceptance. Ugh! This makes my stomach twist. You two just ruined the moment.” It said.

Both of them looked at the dragon with wide eyes.

“Go away, I’ve lost my appetite.”

Without wasting any time, Mukuro got up from the ground and grabbed Krystal’s hand. They ran away from the forest without looking back.

The dragon stood looking at them for a few minutes, and then turned to the picnic basket. It touched a silver spot on the base of its neck, an almost imperceptible silver rose, with one claw. A few moments ago the dragon transformed into a person.

The woman walked to the picnic basket and sat beside it, leaning on the tree.

“Hm, sweets…” She said looking at the basket’s contents.

She grabbed from the basket something that caught her attention and started eating it.

“Well, that was fun.”


End file.
